Elven Dreams and Secrets
by neoclassical-writer
Summary: A Mists of Avalon and Lord of the Rings crossover. Legolas hides his fiancee in King Arthur era Briton and returns for her days before her eighteenth birthday.
1. Chapter 1: Uneasy Beginnings

Chapter I: Uneasy Beginnings

My name was Rosalind of North Wales. I was the daughter of King Uriens and Queen Flavilla of Wales, in Briton. This was the sixth century and new developments were hastily being made. The Saxons and the Britons were warring, but slowly, we were winning our attempts to drive the barbarian hordes from our lands. High King Arthur had been married for five years and remained without an heir. Camelot was in turmoil, but that was none of my concern. I only travelled there on feast days.

I avoided the place as much as possible, often feigning illness to escape from the antics of the men there. The food was good, the wine was strong, but the men were terrible. They were always at my heels, begging to escort me, begging to be my suitor, and begging to marry me. I turned each of them down and my father never complained. I rather think he enjoyed my being unwedded, for he allowed no suitors to our castle.

At seventeen, I was getting on in years, but that never halted me from enjoying my years. My father had hired the village priest to teach me to read Latin, English, and French, an opportunity not normally granted to young women. I revelled in this manly knowledge and flourished as I was allowed to study philosophy, scripture, and the old Greek and Roman poetry.

I spent most of my time riding, when I was not doing chores or helping the maids. I had three horses of my own: Fey, Arrow, and Arod. Often, I would take one of the horses and ride, unsaddled, into the forests and meadows deserted of people, to seek solitude. I enjoyed taking a book or scroll with me to a stream or pond to relax and absorb the literature. I even wrote some modest poetry of my own, but nothing worthy of publication.

It was on horse that my story starts. We were riding through Londiminium and on to Camelot to spend Pentecost with the residing lords and ladies. I was sitting atop Fey, dressed in a travelling dress, talking to my father, who rode alongside me. My brothers, Accolon and Avalloch, rode ahead while my mother sat in a litter. "I am surprised that you joined us this time, Rosalind. Most feast days, you are sick with the moon-illness or something much the same.", my father commented, with a sly, knowing smile. I looked down briefly and let the corners of my mouth turn up into a sheepish grin, "Father, I cannot help it if my moon-days fall _conveniently_ on the feast days." At this my father guffawed and spurred his horse to go a little faster.

I shook out my strawberry-blonde hair in defiance and sped my horse also. "A race?", I suggested. "No.", my father answered, sounding more serious, "We must talk, Rosalind. When we return to North Wales, a suitor will meet us. He's here to see you, my daughter." My stomach flopped. I knew that I would not remain unmarried forever, but I had not expected a suitor so soon. I still had volumes of philosophy to read, horses to train, and poems to write- none of which were a seemly thing for a married woman to do. Nonetheless, I had to comply with my father's wishes.

"Very well, but may I ask what is so different about this man that marks him of a higher importance?", I responded. "He is an old acquaintance. I would very much like for you to strongly consider him. That is all I will say for now.", he said, closing the discussion. My insides were beginning to ache with curiosity. _Who was this man who had so defied my father's policy of admitting no suitors? And why was I to strongly consider him?_

We arrived in Camelot by nightfall. The stableman took my horses and eyed me curiously. "Would you be the virgin wench from North Wales?", he asked. "Aye, that is me.", I responded with disgust. _So that is what they call me now._ I handed the man Fey's reins and disappeared into the throng of people waiting outside, while a servant trailed behind me, carrying my belongings.

Inside Camelot, I found my father conversing with a familiar face. _Morgaine!_ The priestess of Avalon, and sister to High King Arthur. I had grown a great respect for her when I learned that she too, refused all men. "Rosalind!", she called to me, "You look more radiant than ever, my friend." "You jest.", I said, laughing and embracing her. She led me to her room, which we would be sharing. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here.", I said with gratitude. "It was no labour, Rosalind. Now rest, you look wearied from riding. I shall return for you when supper is to be served.", she replied. I thanked her and laid my head down on the pillow.

When Morgaine returned, I was just beginning to rouse myself. "Rosalind?", she called. "Yes, I'm just waking now.", I replied. "Find something to wear. The servants will be serving the food very soon.", she answered. I nodded and dug into my saddlebag to find a holiday dress. It was a deep blue, dyed to match my eyes. I hurriedly cast off my travelling dress and slipped the holiday gown over my shift. Morgaine tied it in place at the back and helped my pleat my hair into a thick braid. "Thank you.", I said when she had finished. "You would do better to hurry than to thank me.", she teased. I smiled warily and hurried after her down the stone stairs to the Hall.

Arthur and Gwenhwyfar were seated at the center of the table. I found my father halfway down the left side, next to my mother and brothers. I took my seat next to Accolon while Morgaine sat between Arthur and her mother, Lady Igraine. Flavilla turned to me and asked, "Where were you, daughter? I did not see you after the horses were stabled." "I was in the Lady Morgaine's chamber, resting, Mother.", I answered politely. She nodded and turned away to talk to my father.

The servants began pouring the wine and putting down baskets of bread. I sipped slowly at my wine, savouring the taste, but not wishing to fall down drunk just yet. A man I did not know, sat down at the table, next to Gwenhwyfar. The two looked at each other shyly. _I know that look!_ Arthur acknowledged him happily an introduced him to the table, "Lancelet! My horse-master, my cousin, and my good friend. His cavalry have turned the tides against the Saxons."

Ahhh, I knew his name now. Even in North Wales, we had heard the rumours of Lancelet being paramour to the High Queen. Everyone at the table must have known it, but that hardly stopped most of the women from gazing at him adoringly. I was momentarily sickened. I distracted myself with a chunk of bread and a sip of wine. _He did not impress me._ I kept my eyes down and waited through each course so that I could take my leave.

At last, after the cakes were served, the bards began to play songs on the harp. I gazed lazily as the many talented musicians from Briton and Avalon played their beautiful tunes. At last, Morgaine played. She was the best of them all, which was attributed to her being reared on the isle of Avalon among the priestesses. When she was finished with her song, I turned to my father, "I shall retire now. The food has made itself heavy in my stomach." My father smiled knowingly and clapped his hand to my shoulder, "You may go Rosalind, but know that we are leaving in the morning." I curtsied to him and left quickly.

I did not at first go to Morgaine's chamber. Instead, I left for the orchard. The trees were in their flower-stage and beautiful to look at. I heard footsteps behind me, coming from the castle. "Rosalind? Or should I call you the virgin wench?", he called. I did not know his voice, so I stayed turned away from him. He approached closer and stepped out in front of me. "Sir Argus.", he introduced himself. His breath was rank with wine and mead.

I chose not to acknowledge him and instead looked past him and to the mountains. "If you will marry none, then at least be my wife _for the night_.", he teased, edging closer to me. "I think not, drunkard.", I answered. He did not have to reply, as another had joined our party. "Argus, go to the barracks and rest your drunken head.", ordered Lancelet.

"What do you want with me?", I asked cruelly, losing patience rapidly. "Only to speak with you.", he replied. "Speak.", I ordered sharply. "Why do you hate all men so? And why does your father allow no suitors to North Wales?", he asked. "I have no interest in men because I'd rather do the things I enjoy: riding, reading, writing. I do not wish to be spinning and sewing for the rest of my days. And my father understands this.", I answered, lowering my voice slightly.

"I am surprised. Uriens is old-fashioned and very Roman. I would have guessed him to have had you wed when you turned fourteen.", Lancelet replied. "My brothers thought so, but not my father. If you must know, he is having a suitor- in two days time.", I answered, surprised that I had told this to a stranger. "Then I have a confession for you, Lady. I myself have asked for you dozens of times.", Lancelet said. "That is your loss.", I said, becoming cold once again and turning away from him. He sighed and placed his hand on my chin. I did not flinch. He turned my face to him and placed a small kiss on my mouth. "Think on it, Rosalind.", he said before mounting his horse and leaving.

I was now uncomfortable and alone. I hurried back to the castle and into Morgaine's room. I could tell no one of this and could only pray Lancelet would do the same. I climbed into bed with a heavy head full of many thoughts.

That night, I dreamt of my first memories as a child. I dreamt of my first horse, Arod and of the little silver necklace that I had had since I was born. The inscription haunted me. _Luthien, these years will be long. I will return. Amin mela lle. –LG_ I had never understood. My father had mysteriously quieted when I brought the trinket to him for explanation at the age of eight.

I woke up several times in the night and finally chose to take a brief walk to clear my head of these dreams. I heard whispers in the corridor to my left. Curious, I followed the sounds. Hushed voices. "Gwenhwyfar!", I heard. _It was late, the queen should be in bed._ I saw the two of them when I turned the corner, locked in an embrace. Lancelet and Gwenhwyfar. "I hear someone.", Lancelet whispered. Quickly, I turned and ran for my room as silently as I could. That night, going to bed for the second time, I hardly understood my own feelings. I felt betrayed. _But I had known, I had heard the rumours._ Lancelet was a bastard and Gwenhwyfar a fool. I would not tell Arthur.

The next morning, I donned my travelling dress and entered the Hall for breakfast. I found my father and Avalloch there. "The others are still asleep.", explained Uriens. I nodded and helped myself to apples, bread, and milk. Uriens looked distracted and startled when I asked him about tomorrow's suitor. "He will be arriving early tomorrow morning from his homeland.", my father answered, not giving out any details. I looked at him questioningly. "His family is very prominent where he comes from.", he continued. "Which is?", I prodded. "He will have to explain that to you.", Uriens finished. I sighed, abandoning my questioning.

In the meantime, Flavilla and Accolon had arrived. Accolon looked like his head hurt. _The wine._ I gave him a broad smile and asked, "Ready to ride?" He shook his head at me distastefully, making me laugh. "Rosalind is right, son. We should leave if we are to arrive in North Wales by nightfall.", my father agreed. As soon as everyone had finished eating, the servants brought our things and we left for the stables. Father had already bid goodbye to Arthur, so we had no delay.

My father, brothers, and I mounted our horses as Flavilla crawled into her litter. The servants tied down the last of the saddlebags and we rode out from Camelot. As custom, I was glad to be leaving the place. When we were out of sight, I let a smile work its way across my face and spurred my horse on faster. My father caught up with me and we talked and rode for the better part of the day, stopping only for midday meal and to feed and water the horses.


	2. Chapter 2: Secretive Suitor

Chapter II: Secretive Suitor

As soon as our small party had made its return to North Wales, I hurried inside and into my bed chamber. There, I began to throw some of my things into a saddlebag. _I would not stay here and allow my father to barter me off like cattle._ The last thing I threw in the bag was the silver necklace. Whoever he was that was returning for me, he would have to wait. I was not ready to abandon my life of freedom for an eternity of spinning and sewing.

"Rosalind!", I heard Flavilla call. _They could not have caught me already._ She trod into my room just as I hid the saddlebags from view. "I wanted to bid you good night daughter, I didn't see you after the horses were stabled." "I wanted to rest for tomorrow.", I answered. She nodded knowingly. "I know you must be nervous. All new brides are. I just thought you should know that you will not have to abandon your…", she paused, as if trying to find the right word, "…adventurous life. Where he comes from, the women ride, read, write, and even battle on occasion. Your father would not have handpicked him for you if he knew that you would be unhappy in this marriage." _Had she known of my plans to run away?_

"Thank you for telling me this.", I answered thoughtfully. _So this man must not be from Briton then, perhaps all of Europe itself. What kind of man would let his wife be educated and roam free as my mother had described? Was my mother lying to persuade me from doing anything too desperate? I did not believe so._ I decided then not to flee from my house just yet. I would meet this suitor and I would pass my judgement. I decided to leave my saddlebags ready in case I did not like this man.

The night passed slowly. I was haunted by dreams of a foreign landscape, full of trees and light. I saw no people, only unfarmed lands, rolling hills, and elderly trees. This place was familiar to me. Was I looking into the faerie country to the west of Avalon? No human had ever been there and returned to my knowledge. Except for Viviane, the High Priestess of Avalon and Lady of the Lake. Perhaps she had seen the faerie country? I would ask her at the next feast day.

When the morning light finally broke through my window, I anxiously looked about to see if my mother had summoned me. Only my servant, Gwennis, was in the room and she slept noisily in the corner. Nervously, I stepped out of my bed and onto the stone floor. Where were my slippers? Even in the summer, this floor was deathly cold! I hurriedly found slippers and slid my feet into them.

_Was he here yet? Father said he would be here early._ "Gwennis!", I said loudly. She awoke with a start. "Go down to the Hall to find out if _he_ has arrived yet.", I ordered. "Yes m'lady.", she mumbled, hurrying downstairs. While she was gone, I found a red holiday dress and pulled it down over my body. I began to tie as much of it in place as I could manage. When Gwennis returned, she answered, "Yes." I swallowed the lump in my throat and asked her to finish tying my dress in place.

She obeyed quickly, pulling the threads tighter than I would have liked. I gasped for air, inhaling quickly. As soon as she had finished, I washed my face and hands in the wash basin and brushed my hair. I heard my name being called from downstairs. Uriens was yelling for me. My stomach rolled as I began down the stairs. _Why hadn't I run last night?_

I saw him when I stepped into the hall. Long blonde hair than fell neatly past his shoulders to his elbows and strange green travelling robes. I bowed to this strange noble and stepped next to my father. "I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood.", he said, bowing to me, but keeping his cerulean eyes trained on my face. "Where is Mirkwood?", I asked, feeling stupid. _And Greenleaf was a very strange name. But the initials- they did match! This prince was LG, whoever that was._

"It is an Elven realm of Middle Earth.", Legolas explained slowly. The slight movements in his face suggested that he was frustrated. "I don't understand.", I whispered. My father looked at the floor uncomfortably. "We should sit somewhere and talk.", he suggested. I nodded in agreement and entered the Dining Hall. My father pulled three chairs into a crescent shape and sat down at one end. Legolas took the other end, leaving me to sit between the both of them.

"I should begin, first, by telling you a truth Rosalind. I am not your father and Flavilla is not your mother. Your real mother lived in Middle Earth with your real father until she died.", Uriens said. I looked away sharply, but contained my emotions. "Your father, Elrond, still lives, but has left our lands.", Legolas explained. "Your name is not Rosalind, either. In your homeland, you are known as…", Uriens trailed off, not remembering. "Tári of the House of Finwë.", Legolas murmured.

"I am sorry, but I am not Tári, I am Rosalind. I do not understand what or who you are looking for Sir Legolas.", I responded, rising from my seat. Uriens pulled me back down harshly and said, "There's more. You were betrothed to Legolas in his world of Middle Earth. I understand that you loved each other very much. There was a war and he went to fight, but sent you here to be safe. You were hidden in the body of a human and your memories were taken from you by a strong spell." "The body of a human? What mean you by that, father? We are all humans!", I laughed. "Hush, I am your father no longer.", Uriens said quickly.

"I am not human, and neither are you, Tári. We are elves.", Legolas explained, pulling back some of his blonde hair to show off a pointed ear. I moved back in my chair. _A demon! One of the foul monsters that the priest babbles about._ "No.", I said quietly. _This cannot be._ "You will regain your memories as well as your true form on your eighteenth birthday.", Legolas said gently, "I journeyed here to bring you back to my world so you can make your transformation there, on our wedding night."

"I don't believe you!", I shouted, springing from my chair. "Father if this a some sort of jest, end it now.", I exclaimed. "Rosalind, Tári, this is no jest. He is your betrothed and you are an elf.", Uriens answered calmly, trying to placate me. It would not work. I ran from the Dining Hall and up to my chamber. I grasped hold of my saddlebags and ran for the stables. The only thought on my mind was to leave North Wales. I could journey to Avalon. I was old, but they would surely teach me the ways of the priestesses. I could live there.

As I was saddling Arrow, I felt a cool hand on mine. I turned around to meet the eyes of Legolas. "What do you wish of me?", I asked, coldly. "I wish to apologize. It was unfair of me to return to you and expect you to remember everything. Gandalf warned me that you wouldn't.", he mumbled. "Who is Gandalf?", I asked, curiously. "A wizard. I believe you know him. He goes by Taliesin the Merlin in this world.", he explained. "Yes. I have heard of him. He is like a father to Morgaine.", I answered, relaxing my grip on Arrow. "Morgaine is a friend of yours?", he asked. "Yes.", I answered, avoiding his eyes. _Why was I no longer angry?_

"I will not go with you.", I said, breaking the conversation. "And why not?", he asked, looking hurt. "I do not know you. I do not trust you. I do not even know what 'elf' is!", I explained. "Then perhaps you should let me explain everything to you.", he suggested gently. I could not think of a good reason to deny him, so I kept silent.

"You like to ride?", he asked. "Yes.", I answered quietly, feeling subdued. "Take off the saddle bags and ride with me.", he suggested. A small smile crept across my face and I agreed to his suggestion. "I will ride, but where is your horse?", I asked. "I believe she is already here. Arod!", he called. A brown mare came trotting over. "That's my horse.", I laughed. "Actually, I gave him to you when I brought you here. He was my favourite horse.", Legolas argued. I raised an eyebrow at him and swung my leg over Arrow's back.

We rode for half an hour before I signalled for us to stop. We were in a clearing, near the edge of the forest. Legolas dismounted and looked around happily. "It reminds me of home.", he said, inhaling deeply. "Tell me about your home.", I asked shyly. "Mirkwood is a forest kingdom. The palace lies in the center and the city is built around it. All the other elves live in talans, little houses in the trees. The forest used to be called Greenwood, but then the shadow of evil fell over most of it an it became Mirkwood. Now that the war is over, the shadow has retreated and the forest will be green once again.", he described.

"It sounds lovely.", I admitted. "It is inhabited only by elves?", I asked, curiously. "Yes. The mortals do not go there.", he answered, sitting on the ground, next to a tree. "The mortals? We are all mortal. Except perhaps for the Merlin.", I laughed. Legolas sighed and said, "I forget how little you know, Tári. We elves are immortal, we never die. Time has no effect on us. We grow to adulthood, but we never grow ...old as the humans do. An elf can only die of three things: grief, a broken heart, or a fatal wound delivered by an enemy."

I turned away then, unsure of what to think. _Never die? My father was dead as Uriens told me. Had he been killed in this war Legolas spoke of?_ You stay silent for a moment, looking absently at a crow as it picks away at the ground. "Please speak, Tári.", Legolas begs. _So I must leave my home to journey to another world with this stranger, this elf. I do not understand him, and yet I must wed him._ "How much longer do I have here, in Briton?", I asked with a touch of anger. "Your eighteenth birthday as a mortal is in seven days. That is the day my father planned to have us bound. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. Tomorrow even. But if you wish to wait longer…", he trailed off.

I picked at my dress and thought over his words. _I will have to go, no matter what I decide. It seems a better idea to go with him as soon as I can, so that I may become familiar with his world before I begin my life there. Yet I do not want to be quick with my decision. If and when I journey with him, I want to better know him first. _"We will leave in three days.", I compromised. Legolas gave me a small smile and grasped my hand firmly. "I am glad to have your consent once again Tári.", he said. I gave a small nod and pushed myself up from the ground. Legolas let go of my hand and stood as well.

He surprised me by pulling my body into a firm embrace. Tears fell down his face as he squeezed me tighter and kissed both my cheeks. I felt frozen beneath his grip, but relaxed as the embrace wore on. "I missed you, Tári.", he repeated several times. How I wished I could remember him! I moved my arms and pulled away from his grip. "We should ride home.", I whispered kindly. "Yes, you are right as always _meleth nin._", he answered. "What does that mean? Are you speaking in your own language?", I asked. "Yes, I speak Sindarin, the language of the Woodland Elves. You will remember it when you wake from the spell. _Meleth nin_ simply means 'my love'. One of the many names I had for you.", he answered. I felt my cheeks grow hot from embarrassment.

We rode quickly back to Uriens' castle and into the stables. When Uries saw us, he heaved a sigh. "He found you.", he said joyfully. "Yes, he did.", I answered quietly. "When are you two leaving for Mirkwood?", Uriens asked. I looked to Legolas nervously before answering, "In three days." "Excellent. That gives me time to send word to Camelot and to prepare a parting feast. Aha! I will tell Arthur that Legolas is a French prince- he will believe it, surely.", he babbled, leaving the stables and rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Once Uriens had left us, Legolas turned to me and cupped my cheek in his hand. "I apologize for my outburst earlier. I was simply happy to have you again, and to be able to re-introduce you to the elves of Mirkwood… as my wife.", he said. "I think I understand.", I answered, "But I have a question for you." "Yes?", Legolas acknowledged as I rummaged through my saddlebags, pulling out the necklace.

"This, did you give it to me?", I asked, dropping the necklace into his outstretched hands. Legolas' eyes wavered momentarily as he fingered the delicate chain. "Yes. I had it made for you many years ago. Before I sent you here.", he replied softly. "I wanted to make sure.", I said quietly, before pulling Legolas into a chaste embrace.


	3. Chapter 3: Faerie Stones

Chapter III: Faerie Stones

For the rest of that day, the week before my birthday, I helped Legolas unpack his things. Watching him pull out robes, daggers, and strange foods, I was amazed. _Was his world really so different from Briton?_ Each trinket shocked me with its workmanship. His bow, which he called his 'Galadhrim bow' shocked me the most. The careful crafting would have taken any human tens of years to make. "The Lady of the Woods had it made for me during the War.", he explained. "Tell me about the War. And tell me why I was sent here.", I asked gently.

"The warlord, Sauron had forged many rings of power thousands of years ago, before either of us was born. He gave some of these rings to each race. But in secret, he made a master ring. A single ring that could control them all. With powerful magic, he poured a part of himself into that ring, giving it a sort of life.", Legolas began. _A simple ring?_ "Sauron deceived the men first, cursing them to join him. Slowly, with his army of orcs, Uruk-hai, goblins, and trolls, he began to take over all of Middle Earth. Fearing that he might succeed, a desperate alliance between elves, men, and dwarves was forged and all the free peoples marched to Mordor for the freedom of Middle Earth. They fought for days. When their prospect seemed bleakest, Sauron himself entered the battle, slaying men and elves alike. He slew the King of Gondor, a country of men, as his son, Isildur, watched. Enraged, Isildur claimed his father's sword and cut off the hand of Sauron before plunging the blade into Sauron's heart, killing him.", Legolas continued. I still did not understand. "But because Sauron had entrusted a part of himself into the ring, his spirit remained. Your father, Elrond, brought Isildur to the fires of Mount Doom, the only place it could be destroyed. But Isildur relented and the ring took possession of him. Isildur fled and allowed the ring to survive. And for many years, the story was forgotten. But recently, Sauron began to regroup his army of orcs in Mordor, so that he could again try to claim Middle Earth as his own. The ring had fallen into the possession of the hobbit, Frodo.", he continued. "A hobbit?", I asked. "A half-ling. They look like men, only smaller. They live in their land, the Shire and do not venture out very much.", Legolas explained, "And so in Rivendell, under the guidance of Elrond, a fellowship was formed to protect Frodo in his quest to destroy the ring. The fellowship was separated. Frodo and his companion, Samwise went one direction, while the others, of which I was one, journeyed through Gondor and Rohan, defending the kingdoms of men. You were sent here, out of the way of the battle."

I sat wide-eyed on his bed, looking up at Legolas with admiration. "You are a warrior then?", I asked. "I was. Now, I just want to finish my time in Middle Earth comfortably with my wife and future children.", he elaborated. I turned away, slightly embarrassed. "Do not feel embarrassed. Everything will be resolved in a week.", he said. "How do you know what I feel?", I asked. "Even I was not an elf and could not feel the emotions radiating from you, I would be able to read your face.", he explained. "Oh.", I said quietly.

"Now tell me about this place, Briton.", he asked, urging me to resume talking. I tried to collect my thoughts into a cohesive description and decided to describe Camelot, "Arthur is our High King, and there are several minor kings, of which Uriens is one of. Arthur's castle is in Camelot, I was there yesterday. It is an enormous castle where all the nobles gather on feast days. Arthur's queen is Gwenhwyfar, but she is not always so… loyal." "She has a paramour?", Legolas asked. "Yes, Sir Lancelet the horse trainer and Arthur's fondest friend.", I said quickly. "Legolas furrowed his brow in distaste and looked at me quickly. "You would never do such a thing?", he asked. "No, I am not Gwenhwyfar.", I replied. Legolas nodded solemnly and grasped my hand in his briefly.

"That is good, Tári, because I would not want to die of a broken heart.", he said slowly. "So long as you show the same courtesy.", I said. "You do not honestly believe that I would ever want another. You forget, Tári, that I have loved you for hundreds of years and will continue to do so for eternity." , he reprimanded. I nodded slowly and rose from his bed. "I should go enquire about midday meal.", I said. Legolas agreed and joined me in the Dining Hall for something to eat.

Although Legolas unpacked some of his things, he left the majority of his saddlebag untouched. "Why would I wish to unpack things I will not need only to repack them again?", he asked. "Why did you bring so much with you then?", I countered. "I was not sure if you would say yes or no, and so I wanted to be prepared lest you should decline and I should have to stay here until your transformation.", he explained. I nodded, almost feeling guilty.

Uriens walked in on our conversation, "Why the serious faces? Festivities are about!" I smiled stiffly at him and walked outside into the orchard, wanting to be alone. Legolas followed, as I had thought he might. "Please, just leave me to myself for awhile. I will look for you tonight before I retire.", I asked. "Tári, what is wrong?", Legolas asked, offended. "Nothing. I just wish for some moments alone in my own world.", I said softly. "As you wish.", he agreed, his voice stained with disappointment. "Thank you.", I whispered gratefully.

Legolas left my side and disappeared into the castle. I found Fey in the stables and mounted her bareback. I held onto her neck and nudged her body with my foot. Obediently, she walked out of the stable and galloped through the fields. Looking back, I saw Legolas at his window, looking pensive. _Should I return?_ I allowed Fey to keep up her pace and soon we were nearly an hour's journey from Uriens' castle. I slowed Fey down to a halt and dismounted.

_My favourite place._ The meadow I stood in was crowned by a ring of faerie stones in the center. I approached the ring and sat in the centre. I heard laughter in the trees, but did not bother to look for the source. _The faerie-folk_. I bowed my head and mumbled my respects before leaning heavily against a stone. _Legolas._ The name itself brought me to a nervous state. I cared for him a great deal. I knew that much. But I still did not believe that I was ready to abandon my homeland in favour of my… homeland? _Two worlds, and I was 'from' both._ I just needed a moment to think without Legolas' or my father's interruption.

I closed my eyes for a moment, savouring the still silence. I heard the bushes rustle again, but still paid no attention. I opened my eyes slightly, but saw nothing approaching me, so I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. The sun was beginning to set and I was growing cold.

I shivered and felt an arm touch my shoulder. I turned to see a faerie woman hand me a cloak. "Many thanks.", I mumbled. "It is only a small gesture compared with what your foster father has done to insure the safety of our people.", the woman said quietly. I knew that Uriens had not banned the Goddess worship in North Wales, but I did not know that he had aided the faerie people directly.

"But he has helped us, Tári. He has protected us from those who would wish us gone. And for that, we owe your family a great deal.", she explained. "You use my Elvish name, why?", I asked. _So the myth was true, the faerie-folk could hear the thoughts of mortals._ "Yes, I use your true name. And I ask you, why do you lament so for a life that you never loved before he came to you?", she asked softly. _Why did she ask these questions? She knew that I was unsure of the answers!_ "I do not want to go because I shall miss my family, my friends, Morgaine… Lancelet. My homeland is Briton.", I insisted.

"Too torn you are between the half-life you are accustomed to and the full-life which you have yet to re-embrace. He loves you, many women wish that of their husbands, yet you have it. You have been offered an immortal life, free of the pains and aches of mortality. Why do you cling so to your half-formed human life? You have seen less than a lifetime's worth of Briton and yet you fervently call it home. Lancelet- you say that you will miss him?", she asked, her soft voice lessening the severity of her harsh words.

"Yes. I will miss Lancelet. He is a …friend.", I said. "A friend who would no sooner have you pregnant and leave you to bed with the High Queen. He does not love you, Tári. He is only doomed to lust after that what he cannot have, it is his fate. Yet you will see him again. There will be a temptation. And Legolas still has not told you something of importance. Tári, there will be more ahead for you. You must shed your humanity and become one of the Eldar.", she warned. "Why do you tell me this?", I begged to know. "So that you may have guidance towards a choice that you alone must make. I assure you that there is no need to despair. Now go to him, he looks for you.", she said quietly. I turned to look away into the trees to clear my mind. When I looked back into the centre of the faerie stones, the faerie woman was no longer there. _I had expected as much. The fey-folk were flighty and quick to leaving and this woman was no different._

I sat up and stretched my stiff limbs. Fey was waiting patiently for me at the edge of the meadow. She cantered over at my whistle. I mounted her and rode hard for Uriens' castle to find Legolas. _The faerie woman had been good to speak with me. Although her tellings burdened my mind, they cleared my sight into what lay just ahead of me. I would not regret journeying to Middle Earth with Legolas._ The ride was swift and when I arrived at the stables, Fey was glistening with sweat. I led her quickly to water and ordered the stableman to clean her off.

As soon as this was done, I walked quickly up to Legolas' chamber. His bed was empty. "Legolas?", I called, but received no answer. I paced the corridors, looking for my betrothed. Disappointed, I descended the stairs and went to sit in the Hall. I found Legolas there, in conversation with Uriens. They both turned quickly to my direction as I entered the room. "I was looking for you.", Legolas admitted. "It seems that I found you." I jested. "So you have.", Uriens said, before leaving for bed.

"Are you feeling better?", Legolas asked quietly. "Much so.", I answered happily. "Then will you walk a ways with me before you retire?", he asked. "I would be glad to.", I agreed. "Uriens is pleased that you are feeling better regarding the marriage.", Legolas said. "I thought he would be happier.", I replied. "What matters much more to me is your happiness. Are you happy, Tári? If you are not…", he trailed off. "I am… _meleth nin_. Did I say it right in your language?", I asked, blushing lightly. "Perfectly.", Legolas complimented with a small smile. "I missed hearing that.", he admitted. "I'm sure that I missed calling you that.", I answered sheepishly.

Legolas sighed slowly and inhaled. We reached a bench and sat there. After a few comfortable minutes, he broke the silence, "You managed to look much the same, a human, as you looked when you were an elf, Tári- still so beautiful. You will never know how much I missed your face every day. I would never be able to go on so long without you again." He looked at my face, eyes shining with sincerity. He held my cheek in his palm and leaned his face into mine. "May I?", he whispered. "Yes.", I replied, just as quietly. He brought his lips to mine in a short kiss. I couldn't help but smile. Legolas wrapped his free arm around my stomach and pulled me closer, never breaking the kiss. After another moment of bliss, I backed away slightly and our lips gently pulled apart.

"I missed that as well.", Legolas whispered. "Mmmm.", I sighed in agreement. "I'm glad that you came for me.", I whispered. "As am I.", he replied, securing his grip on my middle. I relaxed and let my head fall back onto his shoulder and closed my eyes. _Why did I have this feeling, this love for him?_


	4. Chapter 4: Unwelcome Visitor

Chapter IV: Unwelcome Visitor

I opened my eyes the next morning to find myself in my bed. Legolas was nowhere in sight. I ground my fists into my eyes, groaning. I gasped suddenly, "How did I find my way up here?" I quickly jumped from my bed and hurriedly donned a dress. I ran down the steps and skidded into the Dining Hall, looking for Legolas. Instead I found Uriens. "How did I get to my bed?", I asked. "Prince Legolas brought you back. It seemed that you fell asleep while on your walk.", he replied, laughing. My cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"One last thing, Tári, a visitor will be arriving for you tonight at supper-time.", Uriens said slowly. "Who?", asked a voice behind me. I spun on my foot to find Legolas behind me. My face flushed immediately on remembrance of last night. "Sir Lancelet and Lady Morgaine will be riding to bid you goodbye tonight at the feast.", Uriens explained. I frowned slightly, but did not say anything to suggest that I was displeased. _Morgaine I wanted to see, but Lancelet?_

I ate my breakfast in quiet, noticing Legolas' eyes find my face several times during the meal. I anxiously glanced down at my plate, feeling uncomfortable under his stare. Once I had left the dining hall, Legolas confronted me, "Is this the same Lancelet who was paramour to the High Queen?" "He still is, Legolas. Why are you so worried?", I asked. "From the emotions I felt from Uriens, it seems that I have a reason to worry.", he answered calmly, "Is there something you haven't told me?"

I looked down for a moment and slowly nodded my head, "Before you arrived, he asked to be my suitor several times. Always, my father refused. Recently, while I was in Camelot for Pentecost, he told me this and …he kissed me. But it meant nothing, for later that night I found him with Gwenhwyfar. He only wants that which he cannot have." I recalled the faerie woman's words carefully. "Tári, you would never go with him?", Legolas asked quietly. "Of course not!", I answered, appalled, "I am your betrothed, not his." Legolas smiled and touched his lips with mine for half a moment. "Thank you.", he whispered, gratitude dripping from his words.

"There is nothing to thank, really.", I chuckled, "Come, I want to show you something." "What do you wish to show me?", Legolas asked curiously. "You will have to be patient. We will need the horses.", I replied. He pouted slightly and began in the direction of the stables. On the way, we passed Uriens who called out, "Be back an hour before supper!" I agreed and passed the kitchens, gathering bread, meat, cheese and fruit for midday meal.

Legolas waited as I packed the food and together we proceeded for the stables. He saddled Arod as I tied a saddlebag onto Fey. Arrow whinnied in his stall. "Not this time, my pet.", I said softly. She grunted, clearly upset, but settled instantly. "Are we leaving yet?", teased Legolas, now sitting comfortably atop Arod. "I was just bidding goodbye to a friend, my impatient friend.", I retorted. He laughed as I quickly mounted Fey and nudged her into a trot. We rode out of the stables and through the grasslands.

"Will you tell me now where we are going?", he asked haughtily. "To the fey stones.", I yelled over the hoof beats of Arod and Fey. "Fey stones?", Legolas asked, not understanding. _So there were things unique to this world that he did not know about._ "I shall explain who the faerie folk are when we arrive.", I answered, laughing. Legolas did not seem so amused.

An hour later, we arrived at the stones. Legolas gave them a passing glance and said nothing. Apparently he was not impressed by their seemingly primitive architecture. I dismounted Fey and tied her reins to one of the stones. Legolas did the same with Arod. I leaned against one of the giant boulders and pointed to a carefully cut hole in its center. "Here is where the Evening Star rises each day.", I explained and moved over to another massive stone, "And these holes mark where the light of the sun hits. One can tell the time of day from them."

Legolas eyed the cut-holes with wide eyes. "These faerie people, they built this circle?", he asked. "It is not clear who built them- the Druids, the faeries, the Picts, or the Goddess herself. But there are many others like this, all over Briton. The largest would be at the Glastonbury Tor.", I explained. "And the faerie people come here to watch the skies?", he asked. "Yes and to give offerings to the Goddess, their Mother. And when they do meet with men, they do it most often in these stone rings.", I continued, not telling him of my meeting with the faerie woman on the previous night.

Legolas looked once more around the stones and sat down gently at the edge of the circle, leaning against a boulder. _I had sat in that very same place not one full day ago!_ I quickly joined him, leaning against the boulder next to him. "The faerie people were originally bodiless spirits. When men first came to Briton, the faeries were awed by their physical bodies and created bodies for themselves very much like those of men. The fey folk, however, appear shorter and more fragile. Their eyes, hair and skin are all quite dark. When you meet Morgaine, you will see.", I explained. "Is she a faerie?", asked Legolas. I laughed and said, "No. But she has some of the blood in her, as does her half-cousin Lancelet, though not so much in him."

Legolas tensed visibly at the mention of Lancelet. "There is nothing to worry about _melamin_.", I comforted him. _Melamin? Where had I learned that word? Had Legolas taught it to me? I didn't think so…_ "Tári, you're starting to remember the language.", Legolas said with a fond smile. "Yes, but what does _melamin_ mean?", I asked. "It means 'my love'. It was one of your favorite names for me.", he explained. I felt my cheeks warm and glow a light pink. "Do not be embarrassed.", he whispered, stroking my reddened cheeks with his fingertips.

"I'm not. I'm just… yes, I'm embarrassed, I suppose.", I admitted. Legolas chuckled softly and traced his fingers over my jaw line, chin, and nose. His hand paused as it returned to my cheek. "_Amin mela lle,__Tári_.", he whispered slowly. _I know that phrase!_ "I love you too, Legolas.", I said automatically. He glowed with pride, "You understand." But just as quickly, his face darkened as if he was thinking about something unpleasant.

"Are you unhappy with me? I thought you would be pleased that I am remembering our language.", I asked, confused. "Yes, I am happy that you are remembering. I just did not count on you remembering so much so soon. Do you have any memories of us or of our home?", he asked. "No. I'm sorry.", I answered quietly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, _meleth nin_.", he said, his face brightening. _Is there something that he has not told me? I will remember to ask later._

"The sun is high in the sky. We should eat.", I suggested. Legolas agreed hastily and I went to Fey's saddlebag to retrieve our meal. Legolas rose from his place on the ground and walked up to me. As I was turning around with bread in hand, he wrapped his arms around my stomach and leaned into my kiss my cheeks. I jumped slightly in mild surprise. "Did you miss me?", I jested. He did not answer and chose instead to bury his face into my hair and squeeze me tighter. I tensed slightly, unused to this physical contact.

A moment later, Legolas relented and pulled away from me. I walked back into the stones and set down the food on a circle of cloth. We both ate in comfortable silence, saving a portion as an offering to the fey folk. When he had finished, Legolas smiled broadly and stretched out on the ground. I lay down beside him, the dry summer grass cushioning the rocky ground. We both lay like that for several moments, inhaling the sweet smell of dried grass and staring up at the clouds.

I interrupted the peaceful silence with a frank question, "Will I keep my human memories after I transform?" "Yes, I believe that you will. Why do you ask?", he asked, rolling onto his stomach to look at me. "I never wish to forget this place.", I sighed. "I doubt you could. These worlds are tied. The Merlin sent some of your men into the battle of the Ring, and we would do the same for Briton. I do not think that this will be the last you see of this world.", he answered, thoughtfully.

The sun was beginning to dip lower in the sky. It was mid-afternoon. "We should return.", Legolas noted. I sighed and picked myself up from the ground. While Legolas packed Fey's saddlebags, I said a quiet thank you to the faerie woman who had counselled me the night before. Bowing my head, I backed out respectfully before mounting Fey.

"You have great reverence for the faerie people.", Legolas observed. "They have aided me in the past and I owe them my respect.", I answered simply, not wanting to give him too much information. "It is much the same in our world. The humans there hold great respect for the Elves, and we hold great respect for the older Elves, who in turn pay great respect to the Valar who created us all.", he explained. "So there are many humans in Middle Earth?", I asked. "There are more men than Elves. Most of the Elves have departed Middle Earth for the Grey Havens, where we will live for eternity.", answered.

"And my father lives in the Grey Havens?", I asked. "Yes, with your mother. Elves go there when they die, or when they sail.", Legolas replied. I nodded my head and asked quietly, "Will we go to the Grey Havens, _melamin_?" "When it is our time, _meleth nin_.", he said just as quietly. It fell silent after this.

We reached the castle within the hour. Uriens was waiting, impatiently for us to arrive, "Come, come! Lancelet and Morgaine have already arrived." Legolas gripped my hand quickly, before letting go and walking with me into the Dining Hall. Morgaine rose at once to greet me. "Betrothed Rosalind? You failed to mention that on Pentecost!", she jested. I blushed and immediately looked downward. Lancelet was eyeing me with confusion. I disregarded his glance and sat between Morgaine and Legolas for supper.

"Excellent wine, Sir Uriens.", Lancelet complimented midway through the meal. "Thank you Lancelet, only the best for my daughter and her betrothed.", Uriens said. I felt Lancelet's eyes on me once more. I grew uncomfortable and asked permission to leave. Uriens frowned and said, "As you wish. But be back in time for the fruit and cake." Legolas grasped my hand in his as I was sitting up and asked quietly, "Do you wish for me to accompany you?" "No thank you.", I answered politely. He nodded and released my hand.

I walked briskly into the courtyard and say dismally on a bench. _Did Lancelet have to look at me that way?_ I heard footsteps coming closer. _Legolas?_ It was Lancelet. _I should have allowed Legolas to accompany me._

"And so after our exchange of affections, you choose this French prince over me, why?", Lancelet implored. "I did not choose him for myself. My father chose him.", I answered, not bothering to hide my annoyance. "But I love you, Rosalind.", he confessed. I cringed at hearing my mortal name. "I do not love you, Lancelet any more than you love me. You love the High Queen.", I answered. "She is a child compared with you.", he insisted. "I saw you with her on Pentecost Eve.", I said abruptly.

Lancelet looked momentarily stunned, but recovered quickly. "It was nothing. She flung herself at me, as she does each time she sees me.", he argued. "I think not.", I began, "You love her because you only love that which you cannot have. You loved me when I would answer to no suitors as you love me now that I am betrothed. You are doomed to hopelessness, Lancelet."

"I have no hope left with you then?", he said slowly. "No.", I answered curtly. He sat down next to me, idling closer than I would have liked. "We could leave Briton together. Run to Avalon, to Ireland, beyond Hadrian's Wall- anywhere you wish. Ride with me, Rosalind. Be my bride and my love.", he begged. "Even if I wished to, I could not.", I said icily, moving away from him.

"So you truly have a heart of stone. The virgin wench of North Wales has no heart! She is betrothed to a foreign prince that she does not love and refuses the one man who could make her happy.", he proclaimed. "You do not make me happy, Lancelet. Only my betrothed makes me happy. And I do love him- with all of my virgin wench's heart!", I yelled at him.

He grabbed desperately for my wrists to stop me from leaving him. I whirled around to face him, filled with flaming rage. "I will always love you, Rosalind.", Lancelet yelled, pulling hard on my wrist, sending me crashing into him. Just as he was about to force his lips onto mine, I freed my arm and delivered a heavy blow to the side of his face. "Never again.", I spat through clenched teeth.

Livid with rage, I stormed away from him and back into the Dining Hall. The other feasters were quietly beginning their cakes as I entered. Legolas looked grateful to see me. "I was worried.", he said quietly, seeing the annoyed expression on my face. "You had right to be.", I answered. Turning to my father, I said loudly, "Lancelet should be sent back to Camelot as soon as possible. He has behaved very dishonourably this evening." Legolas looked to me immediately for an explanation. "I will tell you of the happenings at a later time.", I told him quietly. Uriens looked puzzled, but agreed to my request.

Lancelet did not show his face for the remainder of the evening. I cared not where he had gone. After the meal, Uriens went about the castle, insuring that everything was ready for my departure tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 5: Taliesin the Merlin

Chapter V: Taliesin the Merlin

Thank you all for the reviews. A quick note on my spelling- I am using the spellings used in Marion Zimmer Bradley's _Mists of Avalon_. LancelotLancelet, GuinivereGwenhwyfar, BritainBriton, LondonLondiminium, etc. Hope that clears things up!

The next morning, I roused early to find that the sun had barely raised its golden head from the mountaintops. I had Gwennis help me with the last of my packing. As I was tying my hair into a braid for riding, Legolas knocked on my chamber door. Gwennis pulled the door open at my nod. "Good morning, _meleth nin_. I see that you are nearly ready to depart.", he greeted. "Just a few last things. And of course, I must exchange goodbyes with my family.", I replied. "Of course.", he answered, nodding his head.

I folded one last dress into the saddlebag before pulling the drawstring shut. Legolas stepped beside me and touched his hand to my shoulder, turning me to face him. When our eyes connected, a small smile found its way to my face. His eyes glimmered with hope and happiness. I gingerly placed my lips on his, pulling away as quickly as I had closed the space between us. He breathed deeply and closed his free hand over mine. I sighed and pressed my forehead to his in contentment.

We departed from my chambers, saddlebags weighing down our arms. Uriens met us in the corridor, his own arms also laden with things. The three of us struggled to the stables, pulling the bags with us. I helped saddle Arod and Fey and tied the bags to their saddles. "I believe that this is goodbye then.", I said to Uriens. Just as I said this, Accolon and Avalloch rushed in, panting. Flavilla and Gwennis soon followed. I embraced them all, holding Uriens tightest. _He shall never give me away at my wedding. I shall walk down the aisle alone._

Feeling a wave of sadness, I let go of Uriens. "We have a wedding present for you.", Flavilla said, holding out a small bag. I frowned slightly in curiosity and took the bag willingly, passing it to Legolas. "We will open this on our wedding day.", he decided. "I also have your dress, Tári.", Flavilla added, holding out a larger bag. I took it gratefully and tied it onto Fey. "Thank you all so much.", I said, gratitude clinging to the words. Legolas thanked them as well and mounted Arod in a swift leap. I climbed onto Fey's back.

With one last wave to my family, I rode out of the stables confidently. Legolas quickly matched my pace and rode beside me. "If it isn't too unkind to ask, what happened last night between you and Sir Lancelet?", he asked politely. I sighed deeply and began the story. Moments later, I was explaining how Lancelet had tried to kiss me. I could tell that Legolas was becoming angry. After I told him how I had slapped Lancelet, Legolas seemed to be satiated. A smug smile crossed his face. "You weren't jealous?", I teased. "Never.", he said playfully.

I removed my hand from Fey's reins and reached over to touch my fingers with Legolas'. He squeezed my hand. Suddenly, we both heard a scuffle in the bushes. Legolas halted Arod and stepped down, pulling twin blades from his belt. I watched anxiously, waiting to see who was there. Legolas stepped forward, moving into a battle stance.

Without warning, Lancelet stumbled out from between the trees. Faster than I could imagine, Legolas swung his blades so that they crossed over his neck. Legolas forced him to sit down on the ground. Defenceless, Lancelet was forced to obey. "Rosalind, this man is a fiend!", Lancelet protested. I smirked, but said nothing. "I came to bid you goodbye.", Lancelet went on. "You already 'bid me goodbye' last night, Impatient Lord.", I said quickly.

Lancelet looked down, saddened. "I beg for your pardon, Lady. Please take pity on me and allow me to take my leave.", he begged. I sighed unhappily and motioned for Legolas to set him free. Slowly, Legolas lifted his daggers and kicked Lancelet back towards the trees. I frowned at his display of spite, but otherwise showed no emotion.

Once Lancelet was out of sight and hearing, Legolas re-mounted Arod. "Tári?", he asked, trying to understand how I was feeling at the moment. _Thank you._ "Yes, _meleth nin_?", I asked in return. "You are… alright?", he asked. "Yes. I am fine. Just anxious to see my new home.", I answered honestly. He beamed and replied, "We are nearing the Merlin's hut. Once we arrive, he will create the portal to send us back home." _Home._ I nodded gratefully and tightened my grip on Fey's reins.

After two more hours of riding, Legolas slowed his pace and motioned for me to do the same. We were nearing a clearing. "We are here.", he whispered. "Well of course you are.", said a stooped elderly man from behind us. "Gandalf!", Legolas greeted happily. "Yes, yes. On time as usual. I assume I am invited to the wedding?", the Merlin laughed. "Of course, Taliesin, most venerable one.", I whispered quietly. "Ahhh, Tári. You will know me better as Gandalf the White in times to come. I am the Merlin to you no more.", he insisted. "Very well.", I agreed, not wishing to insult him.

"Well come inside! It's been so long since I've had good company.", Gandalf suggested. I looked quickly at Legolas, who nodded. We were both ushered inside the Merlin's hut. Gandalf set down goblets of water for us to drink. Next to the goblets, he set down a loaf of strange bread wrapped in dark green leaves. "_Lembas_.", Legolas whispered to me. "Do I eat it?", I asked timidly. "Of course!", grunted Gandalf, "It's no use to you just sitting there in its package is it?" I shook my head no and reached to break a piece off the loaf.

Upon my first bite, my stomach filled instantly and the small bites of hunger I had felt were immediately driven away. I grimaced in surprise, much to Legolas and Gandalf's amusement. "One bite fills a grown man.", Gandalf guffawed. I looked down in embarrassment. Legolas touched a hand to my shoulder and said softly, "You will remember", then added, "but Gandalf should not tease." I laughed lightly and raised my head to meet my eyes with theirs.

"I would like to return to my homeland.", I suggested. "Yes, we should not be wasting time here in this pitiful shack.", Gandalf agreed. The wizard picked up his staff and crashed it to the ground. Muttering words in a language I was only beginning to know, he drew a loose circle in the air. The circled air flickered and glowed a deep green. The circle grew to expand around the hut and into the outdoors. I heard the horses whinny in distaste as the circle began to encompass them too. Gandalf cracked his staff once again to the earth and the circle closed in on itself, pulling us with it. I felt my body pull through time and space until I was standing, dizzy, in a place I had never seen before.

"Tári, we are home.", Legolas said, his voice betraying his excitement. "Yes, home.", I muttered. I looked around eagerly for a sign that this place was different from Briton. The landscape was very much the same, only I had been deposited into the middle of a forest that was denser than any I had seen in Briton.

Immediately, our small party was surrounded by a group of elvish archers. Upon seeing Legolas, they lowered their bows in respect. "The Prince has returned.", a whisper went out. Legolas stepped forward and addressed the archers, "I have returned to Mirkwood with my fiancée, Tári. We request safe passage to the palace." The archers nodded in agreement and three of them were selected to escort us to the palace.

Gandalf would not go with us. "I will be there on your wedding day, to give you away on behalf of Elrond.", he explained. I lowered my head in a respectful goodbye. Legolas rested his hand on my forearm and pulled me forward. He whistled and Arod and Fey came galloping towards us. _At least I will have my own horses here._ Legolas and the archers led me through the trees and into a fenced clearing.

"Home.", Legolas whispered for my benefit. I gazed about the place in wonder. I had seen this place before. _The dreams I had the night before Legolas' arrival!_ I ran ahead of the group and into the front garden of the palace. _The flowers!_ I knew them all. "Legolas, I remember this place!", I shouted happily. An annoyed look possessed his face for a moment, before he smiled widely at me. "I am happy for you, Tári, but we need to visit with my parents.", he said slowly.

I agreed with trepidation. _Would they like me? Did they like me before?_ Being so unsure was slowly slaying my insides. I took a deep breath and held back for a minute. "Legolas- promise me that this won't go badly.", I whispered. "It will not. How could it? They adore you. You surprise me, Tári.", he answered, urging us on. _Does he wish this to be dealt quickly with as much as I do?_

We entered the throne room not to find the King and Queen seated, but engaged with servants. "Yes, that one! No not in that colour, Reneadin.", I heard Legolas' mother say. Legolas' father, however, noticed us and turned immediately to face us. "Legolas, my son! And Tári, my future daughter. Welcome, we have been expecting you.", he greeted warmly. I smiled shyly at him and waited for Legolas to speak first, "_Ada_, _Naneth_, we have missed you.", he answered. "Tári, did you enjoy your visit with our friends in Briton?", Legolas' father asked. "Very much so, Sir…", I trailed off. "Lord Thranduil, forgive me. And my wife's name is Dúlin. We would offer a more fitting welcome, but wedding preparations shall keep us busy for the next three days.", he finished. _Three days!_ I did my best not to look panicked, but I couldn't avoid tensing my hands when the date was announced.

Legolas talked with his parents for the next hour about the goings-on of the realm and of the upcoming wedding. I nodded often, but added very little words of my own. _I hope that I did not give a meagre impression to the Lord and Lady!_ When the sun began to set, Thranduil announced that supper would commence. The servants began to assemble various foreign dishes of food on a large table in the Dining Hall. I watched as Legolas served me a plate full of strange green foods. Not anywhere did I see any meat.

The meal took nearly an hour. Not once did Legolas' family cease talking! I felt uncomfortable watching these strangers converse so freely about subjects I should have understood. I believe that Legolas sensed my frustration as he asked for us to be excused. "We need to unpack our things and show Tári her temporary chambers.", he explained. "Very well.", Thranduil accepted, waving us towards the door with a small smile on his face.

Legolas led me up a wide corridor and into a small room. "You will stay here until the wedding.", he said stiffly. _Is he angry?_ He ordered a servant to bring Fey's saddlebags into the room and turned to leave. "Please, Legolas- have I done something to displease you?", I begged. He turned around, looking surprised. "No _meleth nin_, why would you ask that?", he asked. "You seemed more… distant than what I am used to. That is all.", I answered, lowering my eyes to the floor in respect. He cupped my chin in his hand and pulled my face up to meet his. "Never look down again. I enjoy seeing your smiling face.", he said quietly.

My heart leaped in my chest. _He wasn't angry after all!_ I gave him a genuine smile and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you.", I whispered gratefully. "It was no real trouble.", he answered, sounding confused. "I must be going down to speak with my parents. Stay here and rest. I will come for you after sunrise.", he said.

I nodded in agreement and said a slow goodbye. He gave me a sweet kiss before leaving me to put away my things from Briton.


	6. Chapter 6: History of Middle Earth Volum

Chapter VI: The History of Middle Earth Volume XXIV

I fell into a deep sleep that night, not waking once. Not once did I dream through that night. I woke feeling peaceful. Out the window, the sun had risen and Mirkwood was shining brightly in the fresh morning's light. I hurried out of bed, washed and dressed for the day. Just as I was done brushing out my hair, I heard a knock at my door. I threw open the door to meet Thranduil. I looked to his side but did not see Legolas. "Good morning Tári. Will you walk with me before breakfast?", he asked. "Of course.", I obliged, moving to stand beside him.

"I trust that you are enjoying your stay?", he asked. "Yes, of course. You have a beautiful palace.", I answered. "Thank you, Tári. One question- Legolas tells me that your memories are coming back, so what exactly do you remember?", he asked. _Why is everyone suddenly so interested in my memories?_ "I only remember a few words, and the flowers in your garden.", I explained. Thranduil's demeanour visibly softened. "Very good. We should hasten to breakfast. The others will be waiting.", he said. I agreed and followed him to the Dining Hall.

Legolas and Dúlin were seated and waiting for us there. Fruits and breads were spread around the table. Once again, Legolas served me and the meal began. There was very little discussion as we ate and as soon as the meal had ended, we all dispersed. Legolas led me through the corridors and into his father's library. "Here", he began, "you may content yourself here. You should be able to find books in the Common Tongue on the left wall." _Why does he keep leaving me places and ignoring me?_ "Why must I stay here? Where are you going?", I demanded. "I am working on wedding plans and fulfilling my duties. You will have duties of your own, but for now you cannot fulfill them.", he explained. _So I am useless then._

I nodded in agreement. Legolas gave me a quick kiss before hurrying off. I was left alone among the vast stacks of books. _Common Tongue on the left wall…_ I found the books Legolas had directed me to without much trouble at all. There were enormous volumes here, some that looked older than anything I had ever seen in Briton. I picked one off the shelf- 'The History of Middle Earth Volume I'. It must have exceeded a thousand pages. I looked along the shelf, only to find dozens of similar books. _I want to know about the War of the Ring. _I set aside the first book and went searching for the last volume of the series.

Book XXIV looked new, as if it had been bound only a few weeks ago. I eagerly parted its cover and looked through the pages. There were several chapters devoted to the Ring. I glanced through them, searching for any mention of what Legolas had told me. He had not disappointed me, although the story he had told was much abbreviated. I pored through pages detailing the Council of Elrond, the forming of the Fellowship, the breaking of the Fellowship, battles at Helm's Deep and Pelenor Fields, and finally the Ring's destruction.

Just as I was reading about the crowning of King Elessar of Gondor, I turned the page to see my own face staring up at me. The title read 'The Tale of Princess Tári.' _There are books about me?_ I looked over the page before catching a paragraph that held my interest:

_Princess Tári, daughter of Lord Elrond, was kept safe in the world of Briton. Her betrothed, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, was to be the sole keeper of the key that would go between the worlds. When the key was stolen by the creature Gollum, its fate was tied with the Ring. Ironically, if Legolas had allowed Tári to fight in the battles, she would not have been put into further danger._

I was about to read further when Legolas entered the library. "Tári! The maids have been searching for you. They want to fit you into your dress.", he called. "Dress? I already have a dress.", I answered, setting down the book. "For after the ceremony.", he explained, sounding annoyed with me. _Why is he always so angry?_ I frowned and rose to walk out the door. I walked past Legolas and through the corridors to the front entrance.

To Legolas' bewilderment, I kept walking, not bothering to stop at his call. I found the stables easily enough and saddled Fey. Legolas ran into the stables and put his hand over mine, stopping me. "What do you want of me now, Prince?", I spat, thoroughly annoyed. "Tári, I am sorry. Please do not be angry with me.", he begged. "Then do not be angry with me.", I answered, my voice still edged with annoyance. He sighed, looking genuinely sorry for his actions. "Tári, I love you. Please pardon me.", he said softly.

For a brief moment I looked into his eyes to see his sincerity. I sighed and gave his hand a small squeeze. "I am sorry _meleth nin_.", I said slowly. He smiled at me a little and kissed both my cheeks. "There is no need, _melamin_. The fault is mine. Come, let's escape the palace for the rest of the morning.", he suggested. I raised my eyebrow in interest. "Escape?", I laughed. "It is a tiresome place.", he said, pushing me on top of Fey and mounting behind me.

"Where are we going?", I asked. "Anywhere.", he answered, kicking Fey to a canter. We only rode for a quarter of an hour, but already the fresh air was beginning to relieve my temperament. Legolas halted Fey on the outskirts of a lake. I tied Fey to a tree and sat on a rock, looking into the water. Legolas stood beside me, not saying anything.

"Thank you.", I whispered, breaking the silence. "Anything for you.", he answered. "Do you enjoy your duties?", I asked to make conversation. "Not really. But I love my people and so I fulfill my duties happily.", he explained. "But still, I am looking forward to the time after the bonding ceremony. We will have a year to ourselves on the border of Mirkwood in a smaller palace.", he said. "A year, that is so long!", I exclaimed. "Hardly. I wish it were longer. A year is a heartbeat compared to the stretch of immortality.", he replied, sitting down next to me.

"How old are you?", I asked suddenly. "2 949 years old. You yourself are 2 432, so do not be surprised.", he answered. I tried to hold back my astonishment, but failed. _I was older than Briton itself!_ "Immortality… you can never die?", I asked Legolas. "Not in the human sense of death. Disease and old age never touch us. We simply grow to maturity and eventually sail to the Undying Lands.", he explained. "The Undying Lands… my parents are there?", I asked. "Yes. Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian are there. We will join them centuries from now.", he explained.

I stretched on the rock and rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you for bringing me here.", I said quietly. "It was a pleasure, _meleth nin_.", he replied softly, bringing his arms to rest around my stomach. I sighed softly, enjoying the tranquil moment. The quiet was broken only by the gentle lapping of the water against the shore.

"I suppose that your father will send someone to fetch us.", I whispered sadly. As if on cue, a sentry walked through the pathway that we had just come from. "Prince Legolas!", he hailed. "Now is not the time.", Legolas said dismissively. "But your father requires your presence. A visitor has just arrived from Gondor who wishes to speak to you.", the servant interrupted. "Gondor?", Legolas muttered, his interest piquing.

He turned to me and said, "We must go greet this visitor. Perchance it is King Elessar and Queen Arwen Undomiel." I did not know who Legolas was referring to and could only follow him blindly as he rushed to sit up and mount Fey.


End file.
